The Daughter of Ishmael
by Beatlefan110
Summary: This is a Book of Mormon story, not a Bible story.  It's the story of a nonmember girl who wakes up in Nephi's time as one of Ishmael's daughters.  This installment will cover most of 1 and 2 Nephi from the time they go to get Ishmael's family.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **This is a story about a nonmember girl who wakes up to find herself in Nephi's time as one of Ishmael's daughters. It will be a series and this installment will cover most of Nephi's life from the time he came back to Jerusalem to get Ishmael's family.

**A/N:** Yeah, it's the Book of Mormon and not the Bible, but since they refuse to add an actual Book of Mormon category to the site, this is the closest I could get. You're just gonna have to deal with it. :)

**A/N 2:** Since the Book of Mormon does not always give specifics, I've had to take some liberties when it comes to names, locations, ages, etc.

**Disclaimer:** Oh, yeah guys, I totally own the Book of Mormon. Please, all I own is my triple combination. :(

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I tried to look interested as I listened to Anna go on and on about some book that "she knew to be true" and "had brought her great joy." Stifling a yawn, I nodded at all the right moments and made several "yeah's" and "uhuh's." Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she handed me the book, asked me to "prayerfully read it," and left the house.

Anna and I had been best friends since the third grade, and I loved her to death. Truly, I did. It's just that, sometimes, she could get a little…fanatical about her religion. Especially around me. She'd been trying to convert me for years.

I sighed and glanced at the cover. _The Book of Mormon: Another Testament of Jesus Christ._ Whatever. Tossing it aside, I got ready and climbed into bed. Little did I know that my life was about to take a drastic turn.

"Anira. Anira, wake up!" Someone was shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see a strange woman standing over me. And who the heck was Anira?

"Get dressed and hurry out. Your father has called a family meeting. I think it has something to do with Lehi and his family. His four sons arrived just a little while ago."

I could only stare at her as she left the room. Looking around me, I found myself surrounded by stone walls and only candles for light. There were four other girls in the room with me. I followed their lead as they crawled out of bed and pulled clothes out of chests at the ends of their beds. I stared at the foreign garment for a moment before trying my best to put it on correctly. Apparently, I failed miserably, since one of the other girls, fully dressed, looked me over and sighed exasperatedly.

"Come now, Anira, how tired _are_ you?" She then proceeded to help me put it on properly and gently began to brush my hair. "Alright, Mother said to hurry." She told everyone. "So let us do so. Are we all ready?"

One of the other girls rolled her eyes. "Yes we are all ready. But really, Lavae, just because you are the eldest does not mean that you are able to direct us in everything."

Even in the dim lighting, I could see a tinge of pink appear on Lavae's cheeks. Lavae. I would have to remember that.

I tried to behave as the rest of the girls did as we walked out of the room. Standing before us were four young men, one older man, the woman who had woken us up, two other young women, and several small children. I didn't have much time to think on this, however, as the older man immediately began to speak.

"My daughters, as you can see, Lehi's sons have returned. They have come to take us with them into the wilderness. It is at the Lord's bidding that they ask this of us."

I gulped. Wilderness? This did not sound like my kind of thing. I was already lost and scared! A trip into the "wilderness" certainly did not sound like what I needed right now. Nevertheless, I figured at this point it would be best to just go along with it. The man who was apparently our father continued speaking.

"Your brothers have prepared all of the provisions that we will be taking with us. Nephi?"

One of the young men stepped forward. Our eyes locked for a moment before he looked away and began talking. I continued to watch him, fascinated.

He appeared to be the youngest of the four, and yet he was very muscular and tall. His skin was a dark tan and his long, dark brown hair was held back by a band around his head. And yet, it was not this that captured my attention. His eyes, a deep chocolate, reflected kindness and wisdom beyond his years. I stared at them for a moment before remembering that he was speaking and I should probably be listening.

". . .leave immediately." Despite the fact that I had missed most of what he said, I caught the gist of it. One of the other young men rolled his eyes and grumbled a bit. Apparently, this plan did not meet his approval.

"Very well," Said our father. "Let us depart."

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think! Please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos! This is longer than the last one. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I hate my life. I hate my life. This was the only thought running through my mind as we walked on and on for what must have been hours. I was tired, hungry, lonely and, above all, absolutely terrified. I felt a lump rise in my throat but I choked it back down. I would _not_ cry. I was not going to show weakness.

It was then that I stumbled, falling right into one of the brothers. Sam, I think they called him. He caught me, took one look at my face, and called out:

"Nephi!" Oh no, no, no, no, no! Not him! Anyone but him! It wasn't that I _liked_ him, per se, but there was just _something_ about him that made me want to be strong and for him to think highly of me. But as he came back and looked at me and then called for us to set up camp, all hope of that was out the window. Great. I was already having the worst time I'd ever had in my life and now, the only thing that might have made it slightly better, was gone.

As everyone began to pitch their tents, I tried to help, to regain some dignity, but Sam wouldn't allow it. So instead, I went behind a huge boulder, sat against it, and finally allowed the tears to fall.

"What is going on? I don't know where I am or when I am or who I am or why and how I'm here! I'm so scared and it's not like I can talk to anyone about it! They'd think I'm insane! I don't know any of them anyway! Or even who they are!"

So distracted was I that I didn't hear the soft footsteps as someone approached me and came to stand behind me. I continued talking to myself.

"And now Nephi probably hates me and—"

"Why would I hate you?"

Startled, I squeaked and leapt to my feet, tripping and falling right into the arms of, you guessed it, Nephi. This just made me sob harder. As I look back on it now, he was probably rather uncomfortable with me crying my little heart out into his shoulder, but at the time, I didn't care. He managed to get over it, however, and slowly wrapped his strong, yet gentle arms around my shaking body.

After a few minutes, my tears slowed and my breathing returned to normal. I slowly pulled away from him and refused to meet his gaze.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

He looked at me kindly. "No apologies necessary. But would it be too forward to ask what the matter is? And why you are under the mistaken impression that I hate you?"

My lip quivered again. "It's just that . . . I'm tired and lonely and hungry and . . . and then, we had to stop because of me, and you probably think that I'm just some weak little girl. But nobody understands what I'm going through right now!"

He stepped closer to me and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "First of all, everyone was ready to take a break. Secondly, I don't think you are a "weak little girl." And thirdly, could you help me to understand what you're going through?"

He forced me to look him in the eyes and I became lost in them for a moment. There was just such depth to them that made me want, no, _need_ to get to know him better. And yet, until that happened, I could not tell him what was going on.

I shook my head. "Sorry. Maybe . . . later . . . you know . . . once I know you better . . ."

He smiled faintly. "Of course. I hope you will soon feel that you can talk to me about anything. Is there anything that you need right now?"

I shrugged. "I think I just want to sit here for a while and calm down a bit. Until it's time to either eat or go to sleep."

He nodded and sat down next to me. I didn't want to be rude, so I didn't clarify that I wanted to sit by myself. Then again, perhaps I didn't mind his company all that much.

My eyes began to feel droopy. "Hey Nephi?"

"Hmm?" He sounded pretty drowsy himself.

"Thank you. For everything."

"It was my pleasure."

I smiled and, for a moment, my life seemed okay. Then . . .

"Anira!"

"Nephi!"

We both jumped a little. Nephi chuckled nervously, got to his feet and then helped me to mine.

"Um . . . what are they going to think when we come out from behind this rock alone?"

He gulped. " I tremble to think . . ."

A voice came from behind us. "Fortunately, you won't have to find out. I came out looking for you a while ago. They're looking for me too. It won't raise any questions if all three of us are together."

I turned to see Lavae watching us curiously. I broke into a relieved grin and gave her a hug. "Thank you so much!"

She nodded and gave me a look that clearly told me that we would be talking later. I smiled sheepishly and the three of us walked toward the fire for dinner.

As we ate, my gloomy mood returned. I was reminded that I had no idea where I was or how to behave. I tried to follow the other girl's examples, but when someone addressed me specifically, I , at times, had no idea how to answer. Several times throughout the meal, I could feel Nephi's curious gaze. I knew that he wondered what was going on with me, but I just didn't know if he would believe me. Heck! I didn't even know if I believed it! I held back a groan and avoided eye contact with anyone until Dinner was over. Everyone retired to their tents. As I went to the tent that Lavae and I shared, I turned to see Nephi watching me. We smiled awkwardly before he disappeared into his own tent. Lavae was waiting for me when I entered.

"You seem quiet this evening. You're normally so lively and happy."

"I am?" I asked, eager to learn how I should be acting. "I mean, I am. I know. I don't know what my problem is."

"It's that Nephi isn't it?"

I stared at her blankly.

"You're interested in him."

"Shh!" I said frantically. "He'll hear you!" She gave me a triumphant look and I sighed. "I'm not _interested_ in him, necessarily. I'm more . . . intrigued by him."

"Meaning?"

I groaned and plopped down next to her. "Have you ever met anyone quite like him? He's a strong leader and, yet, he's the sweetest guy you'll ever meet! He acts so shy and quiet but you can see that he has a wild side that's just dying to show itself—"

Lavae suddenly collapsed in a fit of giggles, stifling them with a blanket. "I'm sorry! It's just . . . "a wild side . . . that's just dying . . . to show itself!" Anira my dear, you are in love!"

I scowled. "I _told _you! I'm _intrigued_! Now as I was saying, he just has this quality that makes you want to be better and for him to think highly of you. And his eyes . . . . Oh Lavae have you seen his eyes? They're so full of . . . of something! I just can't figure them out! Or him either! I just can't help but want more than anything to get to know him better. Do you know what I mean? But . . ." my eyes welled up with tears again. "but he could never feel the same way about me! I'm not nearly good enough or interesting enough for him!"

She sighed. "I thought you said you were only intrigued." I sniffed and she wrapped her arms around me, gently stroking my hair. "Anira, you are one of the best people that I know. Despite the fact that you're the youngest of all of us, I believe you are the most righteous. That's how Nephi is too. And, if you ask me, he did seem interested when I heard you two talking earlier."

My head shot up. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it. I got there a few seconds before he did. I won't ask you to tell me what's going on. But, when you feel ready, I'll listen."

I gave her a watery smile and the two of us got ready for bed. I remembered something that Anna had told me about months ago and, for the first time in my life, I knelt down and prayed to my Father in Heaven.

* * *

><p>Amazing? Okay? Terrible? Let me know! Review!<p> 


End file.
